Aveux silencieux 2 en attendant de trouver mieux
by Azniv
Summary: Attention Treeshome  couple à trois  Lire aveux silencieux pour mieux comprendre ;-     Ils l'avaient sortie de l'enfer mais elle n'était plus leurs Ziva...
1. Chapter 1

Voici ce la suite d'aveux silencieux qui prend place dès le début de la saison 7. Spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu.

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où cela va me mener mais ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire et double merci pour ceux qui me laissent de si gentils messages.

Enjoy

Azniv

PS: Merci à ma béta misaya de me consacrer un peu de son temps en relecture et correction ;-)

* * *

**Quelques semaines ou mois auparavant. **

Ils l'avaient ramenée. Ils avaient été au-delà des portes de l'enfer pour la ramener parmi les vivants. A leur grande surprise, et à celle de toutes les personnes présentes, ils se retrouvaient une dizaine d'heures après avoir tué Saleem et liquidé le camp, au milieu de leurs bureaux respectifs.

Il se laissa tomber durement sur sa chaise de bureau et resta ainsi, à la regarder. S'extrayant des embrassades et congratulations que tout le monde trouvait de rigueur.

Eux ne l'avaient pas vu. Assise sur cette chaise, le suppliant de la laisser mourir! Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer ses yeux sans vie. Ils l'avaient ramenée de l'enfer. Mais ne l'avait pas ressuscitée.

Sa Ziva était...Morte...

Il la regardait, immobile, dans les bras d'Abby qui, sans doute, voulait lui communiquer toutes ses ondes positives. Elle restait stoïque, sans vie - il ne pouvait trouver d'autres termes - perdue dans un ailleurs où elle aurait préféré rester. C'était ses mots. « Elle ne méritait pas de vivre ».

Et lui, la seule chose qu'il voulait, viscéralement, c'était de partir d'ici, de lui faire couler un bain chaud et de la soigner.

Elle avait refusé de passer à Bethesda mais l'infirmier de l'avion sanitaire avait pu l'ausculter.

Enfin, elle s'était laisser faire entre ses mains, inerte et ne prêtant aucune assistance. Le militaire avait assuré qu'elle souffrait sans doute de déshydratation, de malnutrition mais que par miracle, elle n'avait aucune blessure physique trop sérieuse. Des traces de sévices qui dataient sans doute des premiers jours de sa captivité, des cicatrices qui avaient commencées à se guérir naturellement mais rien qui ne mettait sa vie en danger immédiat. D'un point de vue psychologique, il ne voulait pas se prononcer mais il leur fit comprendre à demi-mots qu'elle était grièvement touchée. Gibbs demanda les détails de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre selon ses observations. Il se retrancha derrière le secret professionnel et pour être franc, après le peu de temps qu'il avait passé entre les mains du chef terroriste, Tony n'était pas prêt à entendre les détails du calvaire de son amie.

Alors, le patron avait ordonné de prendre le chemin du NCIS. Espérant peut-être qu'elle accepte que Ducky prenne soin d'elle.

Lui voulait seulement rentrer à la maison. Loin d'eux tous.

Il sentit alors le regard du Bleu sur lui. Il semblait être le seul à l'avoir vu s'éloigner, à part Gibbs. Mais Gibbs voyait tout, tout le temps, il ne comptait pas.

Mais McGee ne détournait pas ses yeux de lui. Au point de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait la capacité de le rendre mal à l'aise ? Ou peut être était-ce la forme que prenaient ses sourcils en le regardant?

Ou alors, le fait qu'il savait que depuis quelques temps, il lui était difficile de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à McGee ?

Ils avaient passé trop de temps ensemble durant cet été.

Il remarqua enfin qu'Abby avait relâché Ziva et que cette dernière ne semblait pas savoir où aller ni que faire. **E**lle posait un regard craintif sur ce qui l'entourait. Depuis quand sa super Ninja était-elle craintive, à leur côté?

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son ancien bureau.

Pour une fois, McProbie fut le plus rapide et s'approcha d'elle en premier. Faisant attention pour autant à ne pas rentrer dans son espace personnel et à ne pas la toucher.

De toute manière, aucun d'eux n'avait pu la toucher après la sortie du camp.

Se sentait-elle sale ? Avait-elle peur d'eux parce qu'ils étaient des hommes, comme il l'avait si souvent vu chez des victimes de viols ou de maris violents ?

Il vit McGee lui parler doucement. Et son visage, véritable masque de peur, se tourner doucement vers lui. Puis, il entendit:

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer...Tu dois vouloir te reposer... »

Il se leva d'un seul mouvement, s'approchant d'eux.

-Je peux la ramener si tu veux, McGee. Tu devrais téléphoner à tes parents et les rassurer...

-Les rassurer de quoi? Ils ne savent pas que je suis parti en Somalie...Je les appellerais après le dîner. Histoire de prendre de leurs nouvelles. De plus, je crois que tu ne devrais pas conduire. Tu as eu un sérum de vérité dans le sang...

Alors qu'il allait argumenter que tout allait bien pour lui, merci, une petite voix l'interrompit.

-Je n'ai plus de maison.

Il vit le visage de McGee se durcir.

Celui de Ziva se fendre d'une émotion qui lui était étrangère jusqu'alors. Il cru qu'elle allait craquer. Mais à sa surprise, les larmes n'arrivèrent pas. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, il ne pensait pas être prêt à recevoir ses pleurs. Il devait d'abord évacuer la rage et cet imbroglio d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui. Et chasser ces images d'une cellule poussiéreuse, du choc de la revoir, de Tim allongé au sol que ces types avaient pris du plaisir à cogner.

-Tu peux venir chez moi, répondit McGee. Il faut bien que ma nouvelle chambre d'amis serve de temps en temps.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

-Allez, venez, répondit-il encore. J'ai vraiment envie de me changer.

Tony sortit de sa torpeur. McGee était en train de prendre les choses en mains, mais c'était lui le second de cette équipe, c'était à lui de dire ce qu'ils devaient faire ou pas.

-On devrait peut-être trouver quelque chose pour se changer.

C'est tout ce que tu peux sortir, Dinozzo!

Hochement de tête positif. Regard d'incompréhension flagrant de Ziva. Il la guida jusqu'à sa propre chaise et lui dit de l'attendre là, lançant un regard entendu au probie. « Garde un œil sur elle... » Et il partit le plus vite possible, aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son corps endolori, vers les vestiaires où il gardait de quoi se changer.

Il y trouva Gibbs en train de finir de s'habiller après une douche rapide.

-Alors Dinozzo? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant?

Il arrêta son geste à l'ouverture de son casier. Plantant ses yeux verts brillants dans ceux lagons et chauds de son patron.

-On rentre à la maison Gibbs...On rentre à la maison...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite du treeshome, enfin!

J'ai encore un chapitre d'écrit mais après, il semblerait que ma muse m'ai laché.

J'espère que la nouvelle saison qui commence ce soir va me redonner de l'inspiration

Enjoy

Azniv

Ps: Merci pour les messages. Ce n'est pas une histoire faciles et le fait de recevoir des feedbacks aide beaucoup à écrire.

* * *

Ce fut leur première nuit « Ensemble »...Mais ensemble...

Leur première nuit sous le même toit.

A ne pas dormir.

A ne pas parler.

Juste prendre soin les uns des autres. Ou tout du moins essayer.

McGee la conduisit directement dans sa nouvelle salle de bain, attenante à sa nouvelle chambre, de son nouvel appartement...

« Besoin de changement » répondit-il simplement à la question silencieuse de Dinozzo.

Elle y découvrit une douche et une baignoire assez grande pour recevoir deux personnes, des serviettes propres, du gel douche et du shampoing.

Et elle resta à regarder tout ça avec des yeux éberlués. Combien de temps? Elle ne le su pas trop. Jusqu'à ce que Tony frappe doucement à la porte et la fasse sursauter.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle étira une excuse de sourire

-Tu veux que je fasse couler l'eau... ?

Elle serra les dents et acquiesça en s'asseyant sur les toilettes.

Écoutant l'eau couler à torrent. Elle aimait le son de la pluie qui tombe sur les trottoirs de Washington, des chutes d'eau d'Ein Gedhi.

Il ne pleuvait pas en Somalie.

Il versa du bain moussant généreusement. Il attendrait demain pour faire des blagues sur le coté féminin de McGee et ses choix de fragrances de ses bains moussants.

Elle regarda minutieusement ses moindres gestes. En tout cas, c'est l'effet que cela lui fit.

La manière dont il vérifia la température de l'eau, le fait qu'il débouche la bouteille intitulée « fleur de karité », ses doigts qui secouèrent l'eau pour qu'elle fasse de fines bulles blanches.

Satisfait, il se releva de devant la baignoire pour se retourner doucement vers elle, de peur de la faire sursauter.

Elle était un animal sauvage. Un geste brusque et elle s'enfuirait.

Et il n'avait certainement pas la force de la rattraper le cas échéant. Pas ce soir. Jamais.

Il recula vers la porte, lui faisant signe que la salle de bain était tout à elle. Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

Et il sortit.

Pour s'effondrer sur le lit de McGee.

Ce dernier le trouva, la tête dans les mains, assis près de la table de nuit. Visiblement ignorant de sa présence. Le jeune homme resta à le regarder depuis le pas de la porte menant au salon. Ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire. Il venait de commander une pizza qui arriverait d'ici une bonne demi-heure. Le temps pour tous de trouver un peu leurs marques. Dans l'appartement mais aussi entre eux.

Et pour Ziva de se décrasser un peu même si, au vu de son état, il doutait qu'un seul bain soit suffisant. Et il faudrait sans doute qu'elle coupe aussi ses si belles et sensuelles boucles noires.

-Tu peux approcher, McTimide, je ne vais pas te manger.

-Non, il ne resterait pas de place pour la pizza qui va arriver. Même pour un gourmand comme toi.

Il vit les épaules de Tony frémir sous un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

-Tu te rends compte du double sens de cette conversation, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Il eut sa réponse en regardant la pointe des oreilles rouges de son interlocuteur.

Son rictus s'étira. Mais il ne rajouta rien.

En d'autres temps, cela aurait inquiété Tim. Mais ils ne vivaient pas une journée normale. Plus rien ne serait normal. Il l'avait pressentit dès que Tony avait balancé l'idée d'aller à la recherche de leur collègue, ce soir-là, après leur énième dîner tous les deux. Ça lui paraissait à une éternité d'aujourd'hui. C'était pourtant il y a à peine deux mois de cela.

-Tu pourras prendre la salle de bain après Ziva. Je vais attendre le livreur.

-Tu as appelé tes parents?

Qu'est ce que Dinozzo avait avec ses parents ce soir?

-Boîte vocale. J'ai laissé un message leur disant que j'essaierai de venir les voir ce week-end. Ça te va?

-Ils seront fiers de toi McBaby.

Le visage, plus si poupin que cela, le regarda interloqué.

-Eh, tout le monde ne m'aurait pas suivi dans ce merdier pour récupérer...une collègue, qui ne voulait même pas être récupérée, sans savoir si on pourrait revenir...

-Ce n'est pas qu'une collègue, n'est ce pas… ?

_« Je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi »_

Cela avait-il encore de l'importance? Probablement que non.

Leurs yeux se nouèrent encore avant que McGee ne se détourne pour disparaître de nouveau vers le salon.

Et, assis sur ce lit douillet et parfaitement fait, (McGee était vraiment la femme au foyer idéale) il se sentit soudainement seul. Solitaire. Il devrait se sentir heureux, sauter de joie, se sentir fier, voir l'avenir radieux pointer au bout du chemin.

Il se sentait seul. Triste. En colère.

Perdu.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici l'un de mes chapitre préféré de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire et ma beta misaya m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien aussi. Donc n'hésitez pas à nous confirmer et déconfirmer cela en laissant un ti message

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Ce soir-là, elle coucha dans le lit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le sol du salon.

Assis. Attendant que les minutes s'égrènent. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux se levait pour aller pousser la porte et vérifier le sommeil de Ziva. Qui restait imperturbablement allongée, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer le plafond. La lampe de chevet allumée. Chassant des ombres qu'elle était la seule à voir.

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs les appela, ordonnant qu'ils viennent manu militari au bureau. Ils y accoururent comme de bons petits soldats.

Sans trop poser de questions, mais certainement pas prêts au combat.

A leur grande surprise, (oui, il y a des périodes comme cela où la vie vous en réserve des tonnes par jour...) Gibbs les attendait dans le bureau de Vance, assis en train de siroter un café, frais comme un gardon. Pour un débriefing.

Depuis quand Gibbs faisait dans le débriefing?

Le premier à s'assoir fut McGee. Premier en tout en ce moment, nota mentalement Dinozzo, non sans une pointe de...Il ne savait pas trop mais ça ne lui plaisait pas en tout cas. Le plus jeune des agents prit le fauteuil que le Directeur lui présenta et attendit patiemment les questions **à **venir.

Lui, il pouvait être passif, se dit encore Tony, il n'avait fait qu'attendre, allongé, à même le sol. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait dû faire face au tortionnaire de Ziva sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de voir défiler le temps entre eux et prier pour que Gibbs n'ait pas perdu la main. C'est lui, Anthony Dinozzo, qui avait dû raconter leurs vies, les voir devenir des cibles potentielles devant les yeux de Salem.

Le Bleu n'avait pas eu de sérum de vérité datant de l'air soviétique injecté en lui, il n'avait pas dû livrer ses tripes devant ce sale type.

Et sa première image de Ziva n'était pas un corps sans tête. Ni un visage surpris qu'ils aient pu penser venir la chercher dans ce trou à rat somalien. Lui, il avait dû affronter sa souffrance immédiate, ses questions, son refus de vivre. Il avait dû y répondre tout en calculant soigneusement les secondes qui les séparaient de la liberté.

Ou de la mort.

McGee répondit aux questions, scolairement, proprement, une vraie dissertation de premier de la classe. Une ou deux fois, il cru même reconnaître les mots d'un écrivain dans ses paroles.

Le Directeur semblait ravi. Il écoutait avec attention. Ne l'interrompant pas. Un vrai dialogue courtois autour d'une tasse de thé dans un salon cossu en début de matinée.

Rien à se plaindre.

Si on ne tournait pas la tête vers sa voisine de droite qui fixait le sol. Au vue de l'attention qu'elle portait à la moquette, il pourrait parier qu'elle en comptait les mailles. Sa posture n'avait rien de détendu. Au contraire. Elle était tellement tendue que ses muscles devaient la faire souffrir. Elle était pale. Ses lèvres sans sang. Et elle agrippait les accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et le dialogue qui leur servait de bruit de fond s'arrêta. Et il eut le réflexe de reporter son attention vers Vance qui lui fit signe que c'était son tour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en coin vers Gibbs, simple réflexe mais eh, on ne se refaisait pas.

Il cru discerner une lueur d'amusement noyée dans le bleu lagon mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il n'y avait certainement rien d'amusant dans tout cela.

-Agent Dinozzo

-Directeur Vance.

-Comme pour l'agent McGee, je vais recueillir votre témoignage sur l'opération en Somalie, dit-il en appuyant sur un enregistreur numérique au milieu de la table.

Et les questions commencèrent.

- Tout d'abord, confirmez-vous l'histoire de l'agent McGee?

Euh, oui, sans doute. Après tout, McGee écrivait certains de ses propres rapports, sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de les relire, pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois ci ?

-Oui, dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé l'officier David?

Elle frémit mais Gibbs posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

Lui pouvait la toucher mais pas eux?

-Euh...Après être tombé dans un piège dans le désert. Des...insurgés somaliens ont pris notre voiture pour cible alors que nous nous étions perdus non loin du camp de Saleem

Elle frissonna, ses craintes étaient fondées. Ils avaient fait exprès de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Et après?

Après? Ils s'étaient laissés frapper sans résistance. Il les avait vus frapper McGee comme plâtre, même lorsqu'il était inconscient. Ou qu'il faisait semblant de l'être. Sur le moment, étant lui même assommé, il n'aurait pas pu faire la différence**. **Ziva, et son instinct de Ninja, avait su de suite...Mais lui, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans la cellule, n'aurait pas pu en être certain. Et pendant de longues et interminables minutes, il l'avait vu, inconscient, à même le sol, respirant si doucement qu'il devait se concentrer pour voir un signe de vie.

Il avait craint le pire. Avait eu peur pour Tim.

-Ils nous ont conduits dans le camp. Ont organisé une petite réception de bienvenue et nous ont montré notre chambre pour la nuit, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Le Directeur lui jeta un regard noir mais continua.

-Ensemble?

Oui, pour que j'ai à subir le remord d'avoir entrainé Tim dans cette histoire qui n'est pas la sienne. Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui a avoué, sous effet de sérum de vérité certes mais tout de même, qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Ziva David, fille du Directeur du Mossad, ancien assassin, espionne d'élite, envoyée dans une mission suicide pour je ne sais quelle raison qui me dépasse, dont j'ai dû tuer le petit ami pour la protéger...

La petite voix dans sa tête reprit son souffle, il en profita pour donner une réponse positive silencieuse.

Attention, je ne l'ai pas tué par jalousie, je ne suis pas jaloux. Loin de là. Simplement protecteur en ce qui concerne les miens. Mais, cela vaut pour tout le monde, Gibbs comprit. Et Grand Dieu, jamais, même drogué, je n'avouerais à Gibbs qu'il m'est indispensable pour vivre.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire...

-D'après vous, après qui et quoi était Salem?

-Le NCIS. On a arrêté, mis hors d'état de nuire certains des siens. Il avait la dent dure...

-Comment a-t-il fait le lien entre l'officier David…

Ils entendirent le bois de l'accoudoir pleurer...

-Et le NCIS? Ne se démonta pas le Directeur, vrillant ses yeux sur Dinozzo

Mister Cure Dent pouvait vraiment faire peur des fois...

-Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens juste qu'il a posé des questions sur nous, que j'y ai répondu sous l'effet de ce qu'il m'a si gentiment injecté dans le sang et que la seconde d'après, une balle lui a traversé la cervelle.

Comme Kate...

Ironique, une héroïne et un terroriste mourraient de la même manière, la première tuée par un terroriste; le second, tué par un héros...Histoire de karma?

Pourquoi pensait-il à cela?

Besoin de vacances sans doute. Les derniers jours ont été un peu fatiguant non?

-Vous a t-il torturé?

Cette fois, ce sont les yeux de l'italien qui se plantèrent, durs, dans ceux, ébènes, de son supérieur...

-Pas plus que Gibbs quand il décide de nous faire faire de la gym...C'est fini Di-rec-teur?

On dirait en effet.

Il n'attendit pas la suite des réjouissances et sortit du bureau. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de rentrer chez lui, non pas que l'appartement de McGee ne soit pas sympa, de prendre un bon bain, de relaxer ses membres endoloris et de dormir.

De picoler un peu avant pour chasser ces images qui le harcelaient.

Elles n'avaient pas le droit d'ailleurs. Il était le chevalier dans son armure étincelante qui, avec l'aide de son fidèle écuyer, avait secouru la princesse. Il devait être le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus intelligent et spirituel. Pas commencer à développer un PTSD.

Dans les livres, personne ne parlait de cauchemars que le héros valeureux craignait de faire. Seulement qu'il sauvait la belle princesse, qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement et qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Bon après, il y avait l'histoire du mariage et des nombreux marmots mais...il fallait bien qu'il y ait de légères différences entre le réel et l'imaginaire. Il devrait questionner McGemcity à ce sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que dans les livres, les héros étaient des héros jusqu'au bout? Et pourquoi les princesses étaient-elles belles et fraiches, qu'elles acceptaient les baisers, alors que la sienne était détruite physiquement et moralement et que personne, outre Gibbs visiblement, ne pouvait l'approcher. Il était le héros, elle était la princesse, il devrait pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, pouvoir la rassurer, lui faire les promesses les plus folles du style :

«Tu verras, tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant, personne ne te fera plus de mal tant que je serais près de toi... ». Et toutes ces sortes de niaiseries qui faisaient les films de catégorie B qu'il collectionnait.

Au lieu de cela, il devait se contenter de regarder son second prendre les initiatives et son patron la reconquérir...

La...Non, pas dans ce sens...Reconquérir sa confiance. Sa confiance.

Il devait lui rester une bonne bouteille de whisky à la maison.

Il en avait grandement besoin...

* * *

PTSD= post traumatic stress disorder. Réaction qu'une personne qui est passé prêt de la mort ou à vécu une situation pouvant lui faire croire à son dernier jour peut développer. Il en existe différentes formes. Certaines durent quelques jours d'autres des années. Beaucoup de soldats de la première guerre mondiale et du Vietnam l'on développé.


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre de cette fiction que je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Et puis, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, la vie reprit son cour dans une routine pleine d'imprévue.

Ziva décida dès sa sortie du bureau de Vance de prendre un logement à elle. Parce qu'elle devait ne pas se laisser abattre selon ses propres termes.

Gibbs resta encore une fois silencieux mais ne la contredit pas ce qui était un ordre adressé à son équipe de ne pas le faire non plus.

Vance lui dégota une chambre sur la base.

McGee ne dit rien, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il avait vaguement le sentiment de devoir accomplis. Vaguement mais bien présent. Le reste, le remord, la peur, le stress, les flashs qui le harcelait depuis la veille, passeraient avec le temps. Beaucoup d'écriture libre et des soirées chez Abby à refaire le monde. Comme toujours.

Comme toujours...

Il entra dans la cabine seul. Étonné que Dinozzo ne lui ait pas emboité le pas.

Sans doute était il resté aidé Ziva...C'était plus sa place que la sienne se sourit il.

_« je ne peux pas vivre sans toi »_

Ça, Tony, c'est certain, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

Les portes de la cabines se rouvrirent en grand alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre la parois du fond.

-Coup de fatigue McGee?.

-Euh non patron, je...dit il en se redressant.

Il reçut un sourire narquois.

-Pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière?

-Pas dormis du tout.

Manette d'urgence levée. Manœuvre classique.

-Comment cela pas du tout?

-Euh...Ze..te...c'est...à dire pas du tout...Trop d'adrénaline peut être, trop de questions, trop de silences, j'en sais rien. Mais aucun de nous n'a dormis. Enfin Ziva peut être, un peu...

Le patron était visiblement en colère.

-Rentre chez toi et je ne veux revoir aucun de vous avant la semaine prochaine clair?

-Oui. Patron.

De toute manière, c'était ce qui était déjà prévu non?

Un peu plus rassuré sur le sort de son plus jeune agent, il fit redémarrer la cabine. Pour voir ouvrir la porte sur Dinozzo. Qui ne semblait pas plus frais que son acolyte.

-Toi aussi Dinozzo, rentre chez toi et dors. Quelle idée de passer une nuit blanche!

-Pas ma faute, Mcsnore ici présent à passer la nuit à ronfler...

-On a passé la nuit ensemble dans le salon et ni toi ni moi n'avons dormi!

-On se demande bien ce que vous avez fait railla Gibbs avant de se retourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur lui

Cet homme avait vraiment le sens du timing.

McGee passa devant Tony qui resta un peu...coua devant la réponse du Marine. Il ne venait pas de supposer que...

Le plus troublant c'est que c'est lui qui se trouvait, la bouche grande ouvert dans cette cabine d'ascenseur alors que le bleu était déjà en direction de sa voiture. D'habitude, c'était McGee qui était la cible de ce genre de réflexion et qui ne savait pas s'en dépêtre.

Pas lui. Le beau, séduisant, sexy et hétéro ( était-ce réellement nécessaire de le préciser?) Anthony Dinozzo.

Il se décida enfin à aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il fallait vraiment que les choses reprennent leurs places.

Rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5

bonsoir

désolée pour cette absence prolongée mais me voici enfin avec une petite suite qui m'a bien fait rire.

j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi et ma béta (que je remercie encore de me corriger)

enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Anthony Dinozzo aimait la tranquillité de son appartement.

Il était vaste, simplement décoré mais avec style. L'entrée/ Salon laissait assez de place à la télévision et au lecteur blue-ray ainsi qu'à la collection de ses innombrables DVD, classés par style, auteur et titre.

Il aimait sa chambre qui respirait la sensualité masculine. En meubles et draps sombres, avec des murs blancs qui éclairaient la pièce. Assez personnelle pour ne pas ressembler à une chambre d'hôpital, pas assez pour laisser la conquête d'un soir vouloir s'y incruster.

Et il aimait sa tranquillité…

Même si, d'accord, il avouait ne plus courir les bars et les boites de nuit pour trouver de quoi occuper ses nuits. Et oui, d'accord, depuis son retour sur la terre ferme, il avait passé la quasi majorité de ses soirées avec McGee.

Au resto, au ciné, ici même sur ce sofa, à refaire le monde. Ou à penser à elle. Ou à parler d'elle.

Il sourit. A aucun moment, elle ne les avait réellement quittés. Elle avait été une obsession pour lui. Mais c'était compréhensible puisque c'était sa partenaire. A lui.

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… »

Sa partenaire…Rien qu'à lui.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas été que dans sa tête à lui. Dans celle de McGee aussi.

Bon, encore une fois, peut être qu'il avait plus ou moins, à chaque fois, amené la discussion sur elle. Et son absence.

Et que McGee avait juste suivi le sens de la conversation. Mais en tout cas, il l'avait suivie.

Peut être qu'une part de McGee non plus ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi pensait-il à ce genre de chose? Il devrait être endormi dans ses draps de satin, en train de rêver de ses fantasmes les plus fantasmagoriques. Au lieu de continuer à biberonner son Jack Daniel's.

Qui semble t-il ne faisait aucun effet sur ses réflexions de plus en plus décousues.

L'alcool devrait l'anesthésier. Au contraire, elle semblait libérer ses pensées. Un peu trop pour sa propre tranquillité.

Parce que là, quelques secondes auparavant, il était en train de penser au fait que Timothy McGee, le bleu, le probie, le petit dernier de la famille, lui non plus, ne pouvait pas se passer de sa Ziva.

Sa Ziva? Leur Ziva? Ziva tout court?

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il l'avait suivi dans ce merdier.

Parce **q**u'en y réfléchissant bien (ce qui semblait faire ce soir, cela dit en passant…), ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas naturel. Et qu'on ne lui sorte pas l'esprit d'équipe et la loyauté envers ses pairs. L'esprit d'équipe ne faisait pas partir, sans préavis et sans renfort, du jour au lendemain, avec un plan plus qu'hasardeux, à l'autre bout du monde, en plein désert, pour rechercher un cadavre. Bon, un cadavre qui s'avérait être vivant mais à la base, ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

Mince quoi, ils étaient partis dans ce camp terroriste pour mener une vendetta.

Sa vendetta. Qui auraient pu leur couter très, très chère. La vie même.

Il connaissait ses motivations personnelles…On n'allait pas revenir là-dessus. Pas même avec un sixième verre de whisky dans les veines.

Il lui faudrait sans doute avaler la bouteille entière pour avouer que oui, elle n'était qu'à lui, sa partenaire rien qu'à lui, et bien plus encore que sa partenaire.

Et que sur ce rafiot pourri, elle était ce qui le faisait tenir.

Et que oui, c'était sa photo qu'il avait accrochée à la tête de son lit. Pour l'avoir à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Et pour être certain de voir son visage dans ses rêves. Parce que Bon Dieu, personne ne pouvait être indifférent à Ziva David. Pas même quand elle vous faisait tomber à terre d'un geste simple et efficace et qu'elle vous menaçait de son arme. Avec la lueur que seule une tueuse peut avoir dans les yeux dans ses moments-là.

Oui. Même à ce moment là. Il avait…éprouvé des sentiments pour elle.

Il devinait assez bien les motivations de Gibbs. Semper fi, jamais laisser un homme derrière et tout le tralala…

Mais le petit Timothy McGee? Pourquoi avait-il couru tous ses risques? Qu'avait-il à y gagner?

Car oui, la misanthropie et tout le tintouin, merci bien, mais la générosité ne marche que quand on reçoit quelque chose en échange. Il n'y a jamais de geste purement gratuit. Cela n'existe pas. L'homme est fait ainsi. C'est une chose qu'il avait appris très tôt et lui avait évité pas mal d'embrouilles.

McLover avait donc un petit faible pour la séduisante israélienne?

Son rire se fit plus doux amer et il l'étouffa dans une gorgée d'alcool auburn.

Shit. La vie était vraiment pourrie hein?

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son sofa. Réussit à étendre les jambes sur la table basse. Il pourrait essayer de se mettre plus confortable sur le canapé et pourquoi pas étendre le plaid qui trônait sur le dossier mais…C'était faire des gestes inutiles et demandant trop de concentration pour le moment.

Une chose était certaine dans tout cela. Il allait se taper une sale migraine à son réveil.

Et pas qu'à cause du Jack Daniel's.


	6. Chapter 6

coucou

je profite de ce long week end pour publier et travailler un peu sur mes fics en suspens.

Pardon pour le délais mais les choses ont été chaotiques ces dernières semaines pour moi et je dois réapprendre ce qu'est un hiver...C'est dur...

Merci à Misaya pour la correction de ce chapitre qui en avait besoin.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je me remets tout de suite au travail

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Timothy McGee profita de ses quelques jours de repos pour finir d'aménager son nouvel appartement. Son coin bureau manquait encore de quelques étagères, ses magazines de sciences classés par ordre alphabétique attendant encore bien sagement dans des cartons. Le salon manquait lui aussi de personnalité et il devait accrocher quelques photos et portraits qu'Abby lui avait apporté quelques jours avant leur départ pour la Somalie.

Il devait aussi s'occuper du coin de Jethro le chien, acheter un nouveau panier et peut-être en profiter pour trouver de nouveaux jouets. Ce n'était peut-être pas de première utilité mais au moins cela lui passerait le temps.

Il ne s'ennuyait pas, et pour dire vrai, ces congés étaient les bienvenus. Mais être en extérieur, faire des courses et s'occuper les mains avaient de quoi l'empêcher de penser, ce qui, à l'instant T, était le principal.

Parce qu'il voulait, pour une fois, déconnecter son cerveau, l'empêcher de réfléchir à des sujets bien fâcheux…Comme le pourquoi du comment de la Somalie, de l'état de Ziva, des réactions de Tony, de ses aveux aussi et des remarques étranges du patron. Et de cette nuit sans fin qu'ils avaient passée dans ce même appartement.

Et de ce silence de la part de ses coéquipiers.

Deux jours de congés déjà et personne, ni par mail, ni par téléphone. C'était une sensation bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à identifier. Entre le soulagement et le sentiment d'abandon…

Bon, Ziva avait une excuse valable et c'était sans doute plus son devoir à lui d'aller lui rendre visite que l'inverse, et le pourquoi il l'évitait était aussi une question bien fâcheuse.

Il savait Gibbs retranché dans son sous-bassement avec une bouteille de Bourbon toute neuve et déjà vide. Abby devait probablement ne pas quitter Ziva des yeux et l'accompagner à tous ses rendez-vous. En compagnie de Ducky. Enfin peut-être…

Il ne manquait que Tony…

Il n'était pas avec Ziva…Ou peut-être, pourquoi pas.

Ils étaient partenaires, amis. Enfin avant Rivkin, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Il eut été logique qu'il accompagne la femme qu'il avait si brillamment sauvé à ses rendez vous médicaux et qu'il l'aide à se réadapter à la vie normale. Et à envisager un futur.

Il ne voulait pas laisser son imagination débordante s'évader vers ce futur**.**

Dès que l'idée l'effleurait, l'image d'une maison, d'un jardin, d'une petite barrière blanche et de rire d'enfants trop bruns et trop énergique lui venait et…provoquait des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

Que sa tête ne voulait pas ressentir. Que son cœur et son corps aimaient provoquer. Pour lui rappeler qu'il avait le droit lui aussi de rêver et d'avoir des sentiments. Quels qu'ils soient. Qu'ils pouvaient les fuir, il en avait la liberté. De faire comme si. Mais il ne pouvait pas les nier.

Timothy McGee avait des sentiments. Qu'il tentait de cacher. Tant bien que mal, et plutôt bien que mal, avouons le.

Et là, dans le rayon des croquettes pour chien de son supermarché, entre un sac de friandise et une nouvelle balle en plastique, soit disant, ultra résistante, il était en train de lutter contre l'envie plus que pressante de tout laisser tomber et de courir jusqu'à l'appartement d'Anthony Dinozzo.

Histoire de faire semblant, encore un peu, que tout était normal. Et que, peut-être, ce dernier déciderait d'aller rendre visite à Ziva.

Et, sans doute, Tim accepterait en déclarant que c'était une excellente idée.

Il se pourrait que cela l'aiderait à mieux dormir la nuit. Cela l'aiderait à chasser de son esprit le visage meurtri de la jeune femme et les yeux hantés de l'agent Senior. Il oublierait alors toutes ses bonnes résolutions de se tenir le plus éloigné possible du couple. Jouant les amis fidèles et compréhensifs pour chacun des deux. Prêtant son épaule et son oreille quand ils seraient prêts à parler et se décharger sur lui. Oubliant ses doutes et ses questions.

Ne s'avouant pas que cela l'aidait, à se sentir près d'eux. Plus qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Plus qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours se remettre à l'écriture. Se noyer dans l'encre et la page blanche.

Il pourrait écrire une histoire d'amour pour changer un peu.

D'un homme et d'une femme que tout sépare. Qui s'aiment mais ne peuvent se l'avouer.

Et d'un homme qui aime cet homme sans savoir, ni pouvoir le lui dire. Et qui préfère l'aider à trouver le bonheur avec cette femme. Cette femme qu'il regarderait être heureuse avec un autre. Mieux qu'avec lui…

Plutôt que de rester à se sentir coupable d'aimer un peu trop.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite.

Merci pour vos reviews et alertes. Cette histoire est ma seconde plus lu. (Auteur aux anges)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Malgré ce qu'il avait pensé, McGee tint bon jusqu'au lendemain matin avant de prendre sa voiture pour se rendre chez Dinozzo. En simple visite de courtoisie.

Pour prendre des nouvelles d'un collègue blessé sur le terrain.

Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver une part de pizza à la main, dans un vieux t-shirt bleu marine du NCIS avec en fond sonore Bogart déclarant sa flamme à une Laurene Bacall en noir et blanc.

Ses brûlures au visage étaient largement atténuées, mieux que celles de Tim. Avoir une peau d'irlandais n'était pas un point fort pour des missions dans le désert africain, surtout quand des terroristes décidaient de vous laisser croupir au soleil comme cela avait été leur cas.

Et ce dernier était obligé de s'enduire de crème ultra hydratante dès que celle-ci commençait à trop tirer. Sans compter le baume extra gras sur les lèvres. Ce qui, il en était certain, allait lui valoir des semaines de moqueries et de nouveaux surnoms toujours aussi ridicules.

-Alors McCouleur, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin?

Voilà, ca commençait.

-Euh…Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Je…voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Le sourire qu'il reçu n'atteint pas les yeux de son interlocuteur mais il se retint d'y faire attention. Un simple collègue ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de chose. Il attendit juste la réplique cinglante.

-C'est Ziva qui est blessée, pas moi.

Le ton aurait pu être plus cassant, la phrase plus vexante. Tony n'était décidément pas en forme.

-Tu as aussi été…

-C'est elle qui a été retenue en otage le bleu, pas moi. C'est elle qui a besoin de toute ton attention,pas moi.

-Toute mon attention?

De quoi ce grand dadet parlait-il?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Je viens de te le dire…

-Non, pas ici, pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi es-tu venu avec moi, là bas?

Les deux hommes restèrent se regarder. Tony maintenant debout derrière son canapé, comme en protection. McGee devant la télé. Entre eux quelques mètres de sureté, une table basse encombrée de magazines et le canapé de cuir.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir vexé par la question, triste, blessé, en colère. Avoir peur? Que faisait Tony? Il mettait en doute sa loyauté? Pourquoi semblait-il en colère contre lui?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela?

Dinozzo se contenta d'hausser les épaules mais détourna le regard.

-Tony? Insista le jeune homme.

-Parce que je veux savoir…

Cette fois, même si il l'avait vraiment voulu, McGee n'aurait pas pu rater la pointe de tristesse.

-Et ça t'apporterait quoi?

Et personne ne rata la pointe de colère.

-Règle numéro 12 le bleu…

-Gibbs ne vous en voudrait pas…

-Je parle de toi…

-De..?…?..?…?…

-Ne fais pas cela…

-De…?…Quoi?

-Elle n'est pas encore prête à…

-De…Ziva…Moi…Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi Dinozzo?

Il ne s'arrêta pas au regard de surprise

- Moi et Ziva…Jamais…Ça ne va pas…? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais arriver à cette conclusion? Parce que je vous ai suivi en mission? Je l'aurais fait pour toi aussi Tony…Et tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne profiterais pas de Ziva dans son état…

Un petit rictus lui répondit.

-Mais tu ne rejettes pas l'idée McGee…

-De quoi?…Arrête ça, tu veux…s'énerva-t-il. Tu parles de chose qui t'échappe complètement Tony…Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant de dire des choses qui nous dépasseraient tous les deux.

-Je ne suis pas un aussi bon profiler que feu Kate mais…

-Mais quoi Dinozzo? Tu veux savoir si je veux coucher avec Ziva?

Le ton, la hargne, McGee se retrouva tremblant de colère devant son supérieur. Les poings serrés. Le visage dur et ses yeux émeraude perçants, trop brillants.

L'informaticien sentait ses nerfs le lâcher. Trop de nuits à se poser des questions, trop de pages restées blanches et sans réponses. Trop de peurs enfouies. De désirs inassouvis. Interdits.

Et cette provocation de Tony qui pensait qu'il allait lui piquer Ziva…Mais il se croyait encore au collège? Ne voyait-il donc pas tous les efforts surhumains qu'il déployait pour les rendre heureux tous les deux? S'il avait décidé d'y aller, c'était pour eux deux. Elle et lui…

Elle et lui…

Ce sera toujours elle et lui…

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle serait intéressée par moi? On parle de Ziva David, celle qui tue plus vite que son ombre, qui est capable de se battre avec des Marines de plus de 100 kg, qui n'hésite pas à séduire et utiliser ses charmes dans les moindres occasions. Crois-tu qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par un pauvre type comme moi? Tu connais ton problème Tony? Tu fuis….Tu refuses de voir certaines réalités car tu as peur de t'engager…Parce que crois moi, bien avant Rivkin, tu avais les portes toutes ouvertes pour la conquérir…Mais même après Jeanne, tu as fui…Tu t'es caché…Derrière tes blagues stupides ou en évitant les questions qui fâchent…Et voila où nous en sommes…Dans ton salon à répondre à des inquiétudes absurdes à propos de qui Ziva pourrait choisir…

A bout de souffle, il resta regarder Tony qui venait de prendre son masque sérieux. Celui qu'il ressortait rarement, le plus rarement possible.

Il laissa les mots de Tim l'imprégner, s'introduire dans son cerveau anesthésié.

-Tu crois vraiment que la question est stupide McGee? Vraiment?

Il n'y avait plus de dureté dans sa voix, elle ressemblait plus à un murmure peiné…

-Vraiment… Tony, se calma d'instinct Timothy. Elle et toi…Elle et toi…

Mais même en serrant les dents et en respirant fort pour chasser les larmes, il ne pouvait pas le dire…Quelque chose de viscérale retenait ses mots. Comme si les prononcer rendait réel ce qu'il ressentait en les voyant tous les jours interagir tous les deux en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être complet.

Plus ils les voyaient se rapprocher, plus il était heureux et blessé. Heureux de les savoir heureux et sur les pas d'un vrai bonheur, de sentiments réels et profonds. Il le savait, en était certain. Ils avaient le droit à ce bonheur. Ils avaient trop souffert l'un et l'autre ou l'un avec l'autre pour que le destin les laisse ainsi, à se tourner autour sans leur donner un coup de pouce.

Et si Tony s'était réveillé plus tôt, il les aurait vu ces coups de pouce. Et puis même cette histoire aurait dû être un gros coup de pied dans l'arrière train pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait failli perdre. Non?

Au lieu de cela, il se comportait comme le premier des imbéciles. A insinuer des choses qui elles, s'éloignaient de la réalité…Qui ne seraient que rêves et fantasmes…Douloureux.

Soudainement las, il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts.

-Elle et moi quoi McGee?

Il sourit tristement.

-Vous êtes des âmes sœurs…

* * *

Alors...Comment allons nous réussir à les mettre ensembles ces trois là?

Petite question, lequel de Ziva, Tim, Tony voyez vous prendre les devant pour qu'ils deviennent un peu plus que des amis et collègues de boulot?


	8. Chapter 8

Enfin la suite de ce treeshome.

Merci pour vos précédentes reviews. Je pense être plus présente dans les temps qui viennent, les choses se calment pour moi après des changements radicaux.

Merci de me lire et de laisser des messages, j'en ai grandement besoin

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Si le sommeil commençait déjà à le fuir comment allait-il s'en sortir.

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois depuis son couché, McGee remit son oreiller et sa couette en place. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en supportait pas le poids, ses bleus étaient encore sensibles.

Il avait beau essayer de se masser le mieux possible, d'appliquer de l'arnica, mais seul, ce n'était pas forcément simple.

Il crevait d'un massage.

Et son esprit embrumé, le traitre, le laissa fantasmer.

Des mains longues et fortes le feraient se tourner sur son ventre avec tendresse, une voix grave lui demanderait de tirer son t-shirt et immédiatement, il sentirait la peau douce des doigts agiles sur ses épaules. Un poids sur ses reins.

Petit à petit, ces doigts seraient rejoints par des baisers papillons, doux, sensuels.

Et ses douleurs vite oubliées. Remplacées par des préoccupations plus essentielles.

Comme comment se libérer et plaquer le corps au dessus de lui sous le sien.

Et ses mains masculines descendraient. Suivant sa colonne vertébrale et semant des picotements qui dépasseraient l'unique surface de sa peau. Créant ces sensations si douces au creux de son ventre.

Et plus.

Les doigts dépasseraient sur les côtés tout en continuant leur descente, faisant naitre des gémissements au bord de ses lèvres. Il enfouirait alors son visage dans sa taie d'oreiller et se mordrait la lèvre inférieure. Ce qui ferait rire doucement son partenaire.

Le corps au dessus de lui se déplacerait de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir travailler sa cambrure.

Et avant même que les doigts aient touché ses fesses, il écarterait les jambes.

Las, McGee balança une bonne fois pour toute sa couette, se leva pour inspirer profondément et mettre sous contrôle sa réaction aux images mentales.

Il n'avait pas vu le visage de son partenaire, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il connaissait ces sensations, ce poids sur lui, ces doigts qui caressaient son corps.

Dans chaque rêve, chaque fantasme, c'étaient les mêmes.

Encore plus vivace que si c'était la réalité.

Parfois, quand il se l'autorisait, ce partenaire se penchait vers lui, sa voix chaude à la hauteur de son oreille, sa respiration si proche qu'ils partageaient le même air. Et cette voix le faisait gémir. Comme ça. Sans autres stimulation.

Ce soir cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller se perdre sur ce terrain là.

La colère de Tony ne le lui permettait pas.

Ce regard de trahison, de jalousie, cette peine.

Comment ? Mais comment pouvait-il passer au-delà ?

Comment le rassurer ? Lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ?

_Soudainement las, il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts._

_-Elle et moi quoi McGee?_

_Il sourit tristement._

_-Vous êtes des âmes sœurs…_

Des âmes sœurs. Des vraies. De celles qui se retrouvaient d'une vie à l'autre. Dont les esprits pouvaient traverser les siècles et les frontières pour vivre l'une pour l'autre.

En disant cela, il ne pensait pas qu'à l'électricité que seuls ces deux là pouvaient créer. C'était au-delà.

Une sensualité, une émotion, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ou qui ne se créait qu'en lui.

Combien de fois était-il resté à son bureau, les regarder interagir ensemble. Des blagues les plus simples aux sous-entendus les plus lourds. Les plus parlant.

De combien de sourires timides ou francs, sincères ou faux avait-il été témoins.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le voit. Le petit Timothy McGee.

Qui se nourrissait de tout cela pour affronter la vie de tous les jours. Il les chérissait.

Sincèrement, de quoi Tony avait-il peur?

Lui avait vu Ziva lors de bérézina « Jeanne », les regards inquiets vers son bureau vide, quand son téléphone ne répondait pas.

Le pire peut être avait été après.

Tony n'avait rien dit. Il était resté le regarder avec les yeux d'une biche prise dans un phare. La respiration rapide.

Et lui n'avait rien répondu non plus.

C'est comme si…Comme si il avait un poids supplémentaire qui venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

Le poids de la défaite.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ennemis.

Autant lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour eux.

Parce qu'il était certain que Tony avait compris à ce moment précis que…quelque chose clochait.

Il aurait dû le lui dire autrement. Essayer d'y mettre un sourire, une phrase bien placée, un clin d'œil, une blague.

Mais ce poids sur ces épaules…

La seule chose qu'il avait réussie était de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui en autopilote.

Pour s'écrouler. Littéralement.

Il avait atteint son point de non retour.

Cette défaite là était de trop.

Et alors qu'il s'était promis d'être fort pour eux, il n'était rien que faiblesse.

Il se sentait comme si…Comme si…Il venait non seulement de perdre une bataille mais…Pire…Comme s'il venait de perdre Tony…

Et il ne parlait pas que de son amitié.

Le front collé contre la vitre de sa cuisine, il ferma les yeux aux lumières de la ville.

Il devrait se reprendre. Téléphoner à Tony et s'excuser. Le rassurer, lui dire qu'en effet il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Ziva et qu'il ne l'avait suivit que par pure amitié. Pour eux deux.

Il devrait s'habiller et aller lui dire que…tout irait bien. Qu'ils avaient récupéré Ziva, qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'eux pour se remettre sur pied. Et il devrait être fort car elle aurait besoin de toutes leurs forces pour se remettre de ce que Salem et les siens lui avait fait subir.

Et que lui serait là. En vigie silencieuse pour les aider à se rapprocher, à dépasser Jeanne, Shepard, Rivkin.

Qu'il se l'était promis quand il avait accepté de suivre Tony dans cette vendetta.

Il devrait prendre son courage à deux mains, et oser. Oser lui avouer qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus qu'une pizza et une bière un vendredi soir par mois avec lui pour être heureux.

Tim sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Oui !

S'il était un homme, il irait voir Dinozzo et lui avouerait tout.

Ses désirs, ses fantasmes. Ses rêves qui le tenaient éveillé.

Qu'il en avait marre de devoir se contenter des gouttes, des larmes, que ces deux là lui laissaient. Que lui aussi les voulaient les sourires, les regards, les inquiétudes. Que toutes ces soirées d'été passées à parler d'elle, avec lui le rendait fou et heureux à la fois.

Qu'il n'arrivait pas, plus, à être raisonnable.

Que ce n'était pas de Ziva qu'il voulait.

Mais de Tony et Ziva.

Que cela le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Tim tenta de calmer sa respiration et d'éteindre les sanglots qui menaçaient.

Quand son téléphone sonna.

Il n'étouffa pas le cri rageur mais décrocha tout de même.

-McGee…

-Eh…

-Tony ?

Quelques secondes de silence…

-Ouvre la porte le bleu. J'ai une pizza aux pepperoni qui refroidie.


End file.
